Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk IV Of Romania
' <----------- Romanian Crest' Early Life Basily Galifizois James Michael Brawlmonk Was Born In Bristol England. In 1695 To The Rich Baron House Of Brawlmonk. Basils Dad James Peter Micheal Was A Famous Naval Commander Under King William. Basil Was Alone During His Childhood. His Mom was dead. And his father didnt care about basil. He Favored His sister Elizebeth Jane Brawlmonk. She was his older sister. His sister was described as a tall arrogant girl. She dated basils long time enemy Timothy Galifiziois Brawleaston ( dead in 1741 ) Basil was treated like a peice of dirt. His sister was 18 when she moved out of the house and went to live with her husband. Her husband was timothy brawleaston. Basil only being 8 years old had to learn how to live on his own. He robbed markets for his food since he had no money. Timothy would send him enough money to buy a grain of wheat. Basil moved catlike. He lived in a hole he dug. It was carpeted with rugs he stole from merchants who were coming from over seas. That hole he used as a base. He chopped down wood from the forest were his hole was. He used logs to keep it standing. It took 4 years to build. It was 2 stories high. He built the ladder himself. He irrigated water from the nearby lake for running water. He was building the pipes made of wood from a channel he dug. ( yes that existed in then even in acinent roman times. ) For hot water he built a dam. And he built a fire under the dam and that made the water hot. HE purified it by putting a little peice of metal he got from traders coming back from spain. It takes all the nasty paritcales out of the water. He stole all his furniture from a furniture store. The pipes required maitenence every day. He replaced the pipes 77 times. He then found scrap metal. He stole it from the cellar of a naval fort. He used it for the pipes. He hates his sister even to this day. For making him fend for himself. Basils dad found the house in the woods when he was sixteen. He was upset. That he was gone for years. He Threatened Basil and told him come home or have your house burned to the ground. From their he beat basil to the ground. He smacked him across the head with a ax. Left a cut in his head. That cut is faint but it has been on his forhead for over 40 years. The Great Loss Of 1715 At The Age Were Becoming A Man Is Vital. His Dad Grounded Him For Life. Unitl He Creeped Out Of His Bonds At Night. On that night he crept out to the funeral of his best friend. Peter VonBuranp. He was killed by a french officer named napoleon de etablle avrisioso. He vowed revenge on Napoleon for the death of his friend. He found out that same night his father was murdered by infamous pirate edward teach. It was said teach shot him 8 times in the chest head and skull. He vowed revenge. 2 months later he went to join the british army. He trained. A year later he was in the planes of the french vinyard. He found Napoleon de etabille avrioso sitting on his horse. He got in a tree. He climed to the top. He then shot Napoleon off his horse. He then killed 10 charging french men. He spilled their blood so it looked like red soil below the tree. He went over to napoleon. He kicked him in the head. And spat in his face. Then went onto shooting him in the heart for an instant kill. He bares a slash across his back from the fight. As for black beard. The quarter master in black beards crew was shoot 8 times. Blackbeard just nearly escaped death. And Basil was half dead. Blackbeard kicked his ass. He was shoot in the brain by blackbeard. Not many know why he survived the fatal wound. But he treated himself with nothing but a sea turtle and a herb he found on the beach. HE used the turtles blood and fused it with the hurb and some yeast found on beards ship. The living yeast closed his wound. They all died. And eventually it turned into real skin. He repaired his brain with some elixir from a gypsy. The Battle Of Fort Harrington Their was a greusem invasion from the french done in 1729. He was by then a naval officer. He and his fellow officers fought off the french. He was sniping men down by the hundreds. Until the french could push the british back. The 10,000 guarding the fort had to fight. Off the 50,000 frenchmen. A slash then a hack. Then a KILL. He killed the general of the army. He gunned down 999 men in one night. His friend got at least 10,000. Between them they killed 20,000 men. The french retreated. But when they left. His friend was shot in the back by a running french troop. He screamed NOOOOO!!!!!! His friend that kept him company through out his life of torture and abuse. His white officer jacket was soaked in blood. The aroma of thousands of dead bodies filled the air. He cleaned it up. And he left. The fort. Head down. He went to the bar. He found the most drunken faces he had ever seen. To Romania He was sagging down head down. He thought he was done. He was going to kill himself. Until passing in a carriage came king albert spark sabre. He saw the man. He recognized the face. He took him in. He rose throught the ranks quickly. He developed romania, he gave it over 1,500 men ( NOT ALL IN THE GUILD THATS IMPOSSIBLE ) 500 were from his own guild SPARTANS. And alot were just from other guilds. Category:Romania Category:The Government of Romania